


Detroit: Stay Human

by Wavyscribe



Series: Detroit: Stay Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, After the Revolution/Uprising, Also adorkable Connor because why not, Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Game, Pre-Slash, peaceful ending, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavyscribe/pseuds/Wavyscribe
Summary: “I dare you to say anything.”“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hank. How is the broccoli?”With a little more force than strictly necessary the grey-haired speared a mouthful of veggies, face wrinkling slightly in obvious distaste.“Just fine, Connor, just fine. At least broccoli doesn’t talk back to you.”Once again, the android felt an unfamiliar pull on the corners of his mouth. A spark of flickering warmth began burning low, somewhere deep inside of him.Or:Connor finally finds what he never knew he’d been searching for all this time. Hank, meanwhile, will move heaven and earth to keep forever what he’d once thought irreparably lost.A small collection of everyday life in the Anderson household.(Post pacifistic good ending)





	1. Rain and Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Detroit: Stay Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899736) by [JasmineH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH)



> Hello there!
> 
> If this game has eaten up your heart just as much as it has mine, you’ll understand why I’m writing this instead of studying for my not-too-far exams. But oh well. \\_(ツ)_/  
> Have fun reading and consider leaving a kudo and/or a comment or two. I’d appreciate that.
> 
> Wavyscribe out.

“My shoulder is getting wet, lieutenant.”

Some stray rays of sunlight caught in the snowflakes that had started gingerly descending from the cloudless sky before anyone took notice. Two lone figures stood within an unmarred landscape, a dark contrast against the white. A fresh and new expanse surrounded them like a canvas just waiting to be painted in all the colours life had to offer.

Seconds gradually trickled into minutes but the grey-haired did nothing to disturb the gently falling snow. He remained motionless, unwilling to step away and be the one to end the moment. And neither did the man being held tightly in the unyielding circle of his arms.

Two unfortunate souls, ladened down heavily by their respective past which couldn’t have been more different. Even the divide of species couldn’t stop them from clinging to each other like lifelines in a never-ending storm, seeking strength in each other’s weaknesses.

The bright sound of a coin flipping through the tranquil silence rang out clearly against the muffled peace of the growing snow sheet gathering at their feet. It had since doubled in thickness, unnoticed to the two men, drowning out any other sound from their surroundings.

For a few more minutes it was the only sound to be heard under the mid afternoon sky. Then, the grey-haired took a half-step back and looked away. Sunlight caught in the fine snow that had nestled itself into his hair, projecting a soft halo of light on top of his head.

“Shut up.”

“Okay, lieutenant.”

“And put that damn coin away or I’ll do it _for_ you.”

“Lieutenant, I-.”

The grey-haired looked up suddenly, shockingly blue eyes searching his brown ones intently. Connor caught himself unconsciously hoping that Hank could find what he was looking for there. Whatever it may be.

“I’m not a nice person, Connor.”

Startled by the serious expression on Hank’s reddened face, the android tilted his head and blinked. He watched silently as the puffs of white steam that accentuated every minute motion and word the grey-haired spoke rose up between them. The lieutenant wore a focussed look of determination Connor rarely saw on him. Other than during homicide investigations, of course.

“What are you trying to say-?”

“...So I’m not gonna ask you.”

“Ask what? Lieutenant, you’re not making any _sense_. Did you drink-“

Even though he didn’t register any alcohol in Hank’s breath. Even though he _knew_ Hank’s eyes had never been clearer or sterner as they were now that they were reflecting his own. Connor trailed off.

The coin had long since been abandoned, buried under the thickening blanket of white that gradually covered up all the ugly scars of civilisation. With some surprise, the android found that he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore. Something had changed. Something had shifted so subtly that he himself hadn’t noticed it until now.

“Sumo misses you.”

The same spark of something passes inbetween them when the grey-haired took his hands in his, pressing a cool and metallic object into them before letting them drop to his sides again. Then he shuffled away again, putting more distance between them. The puffs of white steam halted.

Connor carefully opened his hands to find a small key nestled between his fingers. He opened and closed them, as if flexing the joints for the first time.

And maybe it was. Today was turning out to be a first for him in a lot of different ways.

“Does he?”

A fleeting spark of uncertainty flickered through the lieutenant’s face and Connor acted on an impulse to close the distance between them again.

“I should go see him again soon then.”

A flush crept up the cheeks of the lieutenant and Connor couldn’t tell - despite his advanced programming and state-of-the-art equipment - whether it was because of the steep drop in temperature or because of something else entirely. He sighed when a sound in his periphery caught his attention. Markus wouldn’t call him for anything less than urgent.

This... matter would have to wait a bit more before it could be fully laid to rest.

“Lieutenant, I have-“

“Hank.”

Connor made an aborted motion to turn to the main street where his chosen people were waiting. Where he thought he could find a new place to belong. Turns out that place had always been closer than even his advanced programming could have foretold.

“My partners call me Hank.”

The android blinked twice, short yellowish golden flashes interspersed with blue lighting the LED at his temple.

“Yes, Hank.”

A smile appeared on the elder’s face, softening the sharp angles sorrow and old age had brought with them. Feeling the corners of his face lifting in an unfamiliar motion, Connor ducked his head and let himself be manhandled into another tight embrace.

A pleasant sort of warmth spread throughout his core. And even though his cold sensors had been screeching up a storm ever since the snow had reached his ankles a while ago, he couldn’t feel the slightest discomfort.

Maybe that was what family felt like. And to think it was right in front of him all along.

All things considered, the incessant beeping could wait _just_ a bit longer, Connor decided, lifting his own arms to carefully wrap them around the older man.

 _Hank_ , he corrected himself mentally. _Family_.

And even if his biocomponents didn’t fancy the idea of getting wet, Connor didn’t move away or speak up again.

If anything he shuffled closer still.

 

Closer yet to a warmth he never thought he‘d someday call his own.


	2. Broccoli and Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I can’t believe I’m updating again (shows just what this game does to you).  
> And wow, thanks to the people leaving comments and kudos! :D
> 
> Also, I know nothing about the American law enforcement system, so I’m just making it up as I go. If there’s anything you wanna see, just leave a comment and I’ll take it to heart.
> 
> Wavyscribe out.

“...I'm not sure I _want_ to know what happened.”

Connor turned to the sudden sound of the kitchen door clicking into place. He blinked a few times, every rapid movement accentuated by bright flashes of yellow and blue.  
A piece of half-cooked egg slowly dripped onto his shoulder from where it had lodged itself just behind his ear, leaving a sticky trickle of egg yolk in its wake.

A tinny voice resounded through his mind, reminding him just a bit too much of Amanda. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d inadvertently started repeating the same warning until Hank cleared his throat noisily.

 

> ' _Organic contamination detected._ '

“...Clean-up advised.”

“Well, I sure ain’t gonna do that for you. You go by _my_ rules when you’re under my roof. And under _my_ roof we make up for our own mistakes, kid.”

Hank turned in place slowly, staying just within the threshold to the small kitchen while he took in the pieces of egg shell and flour strewn haphazardly about the entire room, painting the walls and furniture in powdery pastels.

It almost mirrored the day not too long where Connor had decided to give him another chance at family. A chance he wouldn’t let pass by that easily _ever_ again.

When he finally came to a jarring stop with his gaze pointed straight towards the android who had retreated to what appeared to be the only clean surface in the kitchen, Hank gave another sigh.  
It just happened that that particular surface was perched on-top the fridge.

A fully grown, adult man. Was sitting cross-legged on his fridge. What had the world come to.

"Android logic."

Something he’ll never understand, most likely.

Shaking his head lightly, he fixed the brunette with what he hoped was a stern enough look. Sometimes he forgot just how new Connor was to this, much like himself. He might seem fine with whatever you threw at him but that doesn’t change the fact that all he’d known, all he’d lived for until now was following orders and completing missions with hardly any space for independent thought of his own.

For all his investigative prowess and extraordinary abilities of deduction, the android seemed to have barely the mental maturity of a five-year-old. At the end of the day, he was still basically child.

Those were one of the things that never ceased to amaze him about Connor. Now that he'd stopped to think about it, not a day had gone by where he hadn’t discover something new and strange about the android.

Sometimes he wondered if he’d just willingly signed himself away for a lifetime of babysitting.

“That _includes_ turning my kitchen into a war-zone, Connor.”

“Hank, I just-“

“Oh, _no_ , you don’t.”

The lieutenant fixed him with a meaningful look, effectively silencing the android. He began shaking his head slightly resigning himself quietly to his fate.

“You know what? Don’t even _think_ about talking to me until I’ve had some booze inside me.”

The grey-haired walked towards the fridge, carefully side-stepping what had likely been groceries once upon a distant time. His boots squelched revoltingly when he missed a transparent puddle and stepped into what he prayed to god was just egg whites. Another sigh escaped him.

“I’m gonna get my beer and put on some music. When I come back in here again, it’ll all have been just another bad dream. Did I make myself clear?”

He paused to search the android’s eyes. The LED on the brunette’s temple sparked a brilliant yellow for a few heartbeats, then settled back down to an idle and regular blue pulsing.

“Yes, Hank, I’ll start right away.”

“And Connor?”

The lieutenant turned back to him, right hand closed tightly around something small, flat and rectangular. He hesitated, the two bottles of beer clinging against each other with his sudden stop. Connor watched as the perspiration on the bottle dripped down the grey-haired’s knuckles onto the floor where they mixed with the dubious liquids on the floor.

He wondered whether he’d just imagined the anxious expression that had disappeared as quickly as it had crossed the lieutenant’s face. The very same lieutenant who was subsisting entirely on take-outs and beer. The very same who didn’t believe in taking out the trash and regular cleaning.

“Yes, Hank?”

“Don’t make me regret this.”

The lieutenant threw the object towards him. It sailed in a high arc above the soiled kitchen table and upended chairs, twisting just slightly in mid-air. Within the split second the object was air-bound, it reflected the yellowish light of the kitchen lamp, flashing with an iridescent glimmer.

Connor held an arm out for it, catching it neatly with a clean handkerchief he had produced from his pockets. When he pulled his arm back, he noticed that the card resting in the center of his palm was a lot more robust than he had guessed.

Now armed with two bottles of beer, Hank turned back towards the door to head into the living room, mumbling slightly under his breath.  
Connor noticed that the TV had been running all this time, its flickering light illuminating the otherwise bare walls. Washed out hues doused the hall in a calm, undulating glow. He wondered how he’d ever missed that with his enhanced senses.

“I can’t imagine how anyone in their right mind would want to get one of _you_ for housework.”

The brunette watched him go, mind already rapidly mapping out the most efficient line of actions to return the kitchen to a pristine condition which, admittedly, it probably hadn’t been in for a long time, judging by the occasional heaps of beer bottles here and there.  
As if as an afterthought he raised his arm slowly, carefully folding back the clean cloth, revealing a polished surface.

His own face imprinted on a thin card stared back at him, unblinking and unmoving. He used his thumb to stroke across the surface which reflected warm greyish light with a metallic gleam.

_Government-issued_.

As more cloth fell away, something clicked in his mind. The brunette quickly pocketed the card, hopping down from where he sat on the fridge in a fluid, practised motion. The android stepped around the puddle of eggs squeaking under the soles of his shoes and smoothed down the front of his shirt that had been finely sprayed with little specks of yellow.

He wondered idly whether he should be glad he wasn’t programmed to feel disgust judging by the displeased face Hank had made upon entering.  
As he started methodically collecting the pieces of loose food scraps pooling at his feet, a gruff voice came from the living room.

“I’m getting take-out and you’re banned from the kitchen until I get us properly insured.”

“The average sodium content in take-out is several times higher than the recommended amount. Your kidneys will-“

“My kidneys will be just _fine_ , Connor.”

”As long as my food doesn’t blow up my kitchen,” Hank paused for dramatic effect, as if watching him through the wall separating the living room and the kitchen.

“I’ll live.”

 

* * *

~*~

 

Despite that, come evening, they - or rather Hank - had a surprising amount of green piled up high on his plate. The dim TV was still running, muted in the background. Cool colours basked them in a barely there light, as if everything would disappear as soon as Connor reached out to touch.

“I _dare_ you to say anything.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hank. How is the broccoli?”

With a little more force than strictly necessary the grey-haired speared a mouthful of veggies, face wrinkling slightly in obvious distaste.

“Just fine, Connor, just _fine_. At least broccoli doesn’t talk back to you.”

Once again, the android felt an unfamiliar pull on the corners of his mouth. A spark of flickering warmth began burning low deep inside of him.

Maybe he should check the status of his biocomponents again. Although he _did_ perform a self-test just this morning...

Must have been his imagination then.

Under the table he pulled out the smooth card the lieutenant had given him. Nestled securely between his curled fingers, the card still managed to catch a bit of stray light, shining in cheerful streaks of purple and greenish blue.

A few delicate rows of letters were printed in an official looking font next to the picture of his unsmiling face. Connor used his thumb to gently trace the invisible circuitry inside the card, feeling it glow and spark under his fingertip. It was cool, yet inexplicably reassuring and firm to his touch.

 

Connor Anderson. _Assistant Deputy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Connor is precious boi, must protecc at all costs


	3. Groceries and Androids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> the updates just keep coming while my course work just keeps piling.  
> Don’t expect this to be a regular occurence though. xD
> 
> I’d be delighted if you took the time to leave some kudos and a comment or two about what you think of the story so I’ll be motivated to keep on going with it.
> 
> Wavyscribe out.

“You’re not thinking about buying those again, are you?”

Hank looked back at the android who was carefully stepping around the store, curiously studying the various articles on the shelves. As he watched, Connor reached out to take an item off its hook, inspecting it sceptically.  
He reminded him more and more of a new-born poodle, peering at this and that jar, meticulously analysing their contents.  
  
Occasionally he’d stop long enough to lean down and read the box print on a particular item, all the while mumbling quietly to himself, no-doubt debating the immediate future of his kidneys, the plastic prick.

Caught red-handed, he let the object fall. Packets of instant noodles he’d been trying to discreetly slip into their cart cascaded back onto their shelves. Connor only gave a curt nod of acknowledgement.

“The one under your coat too, please.”

“ _How_ -? You’re not even _looking_ this way. How did you-?”

Connor turned to direct his calm gaze at the lieutenant, intelligent eyes steadfast and unwavering. However, the jar of baby-food in his right hand as well as the colourful mix of fruits and vegetables flowing over his left arm did nothing to aid his image.

How anyone would ever believe that the very same android before him, critically scrutinizing a small selection of canned food like it had _personally_ insulted all of humanity, was supposedly Cyberlife’s newest technological achievement, forever remained a mystery to the lieutenant.

A bright blue shop banner scrolled past above them, proclaiming the store’s limited offer on eggs in aisle three. It shrouded Connor in brilliant colour, heightening his sharp features and focused gaze under the sharp glare. Suddenly the lieutenant found himself confronted with that pair of unchanging eyes and swallowed against the dryness of his throat. His arms that were frantically directing the cascade of fastfood back into their respective shelves stilled.

“I know a lot of things, Hank.”

The brunette’s forehead wrinkled slightly when he put the jar of baby-food back onto the shelves in favour of picking up a carton of instant milk powder, deeply engrossed in his ruminations. Hank felt an imaginary weight lift off his chest the moment the android turned away.  
Connor - oblivious all the while - studied the fine font intently as if it solely held all the answers to the unsolved questions of the universe.

The grey-haired decided not to think too deeply about his thought processes. You know what they said about gazing into the abyss.

“And one of them involves the status of your eating habits. Although I can’t say I’m overly surprised.”

“Yeah, _yeah_. Just kill me now before you put me through one of your little robot diet plans, why don’t you? Do you think I grew this old being told by just _anyone_ what I can and can’t eat?”

“Might as well put back that bag of pre-fried chicken wings then, while you’re at it.”

Connor made an absentmindedly dismissive gesture without even looking up from the bag of mixed greens he’d been comparing to another brand for the past minutes.

Despite grumbling incessantly under his breath, the lieutenant still moved to do just as he was told. Wisedom of old age, his foot.

When he looked back, Connor was now so entirely focused on a can of corn as if contemplating matters of life and death. So much so that even the lieutenant himself questioned whether they were dealing with just any old tin can.

... _and_ Hank should stop mentally commenting on the android’s actions while he’s ahead. Before it took his mind down the same spiral of madness the android’s had seemingly disappeared down already.

“Didn’t they ever tell you that humans can’t live on just love and fresh air?”

“Don’t worry, I have downloaded all the most recent and up-to-date information regarding nutrition and senior care. There won’t be any problems.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, you’re just _so_ -. Wait, you- what did you just say-, you _little_ plastic-! Come here and stand your ground like a man, Connor. _Connor_!”

The lieutenant whipped his head around to find that he was all by himself, save for a few old ladies shopping for knitwear just a few aisles ahead.  
Even so, he silently duck his head and busied himself with sorting the few remaining items in his cart Connor had officially given his seal of approval on.

Maybe the madness hadn’t been that far off, after all.

The android had disappeared to god-knows-where again, even though he’d taken his eyes off of him for just barely a second. The grey-haired laughed quietly under his breath, shaking his head with resigned humour.

The answer came a few seconds later.

“I’m an _android_ , Hank. Not a man.”

Cheeky _bastard_. 

Hank felt a heavy weight lift off his shoulders, a weight he hadn’t realized he had carried with himself for this long already.

An unconscious smile tore itself from his lips.

And could anyone blame him for tousling the android’s hair just a bit too gently when he caught up to him at the register?

 

Hank hadn’t felt this liberated for a long time now. And he’d do just about _anything_ to keep things just the way they were now for quite some time to come.


	4. Bikinis and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I told myself to finish my coursework but we obviously know how that always turns out. xD  
> Have fun with the somewhat longish chapter and leave some kudos/comments so that I can keep improving my style. :D
> 
> Wavyscribe out.

“I _really_ don’t see how this is necessary, Hank.”

With a long-suffering sigh Hank lowered his arms, both ladened down heavily with various articles of clothing.

A colourful shirt slid off the bend of his elbow in the process and slowly fluttered down in between them.  
He followed it with his eyes as it joined the several other discarded items on the polished floor, crumpling in a silently taunting heap at their feet.

He sighed again and looked back up to fix the android with a reproachful look.  
The brunette in question, however, was far too absorbed in the foreign feeling of rough cloth sliding over his arms and the unfamiliar sight of himself reflected in the mirror to take notice.

He held up each of his sleeves in turn to consider the material thoughtfully, LED at his temple flaring with occasional, curious flashes of sunflower yellow.

Connor only looked up again when a few minutes had passed in which the lieutenant failed to give a response.

“Is something the matter, Hank?”

The lieutenant startled slightly, foggy mind slowly returning to the present from his musings.

However unintentional, Connor never stopped reminding him of his half-forgotten past, days that sometimes felt like a lifetime ago. Days better left forgotten, buried deep in the trenches of time.

Hank shook himself mentally and pulled the armful of clothes closer to his chest so they wouldn’t fall.

Right, _store_. _Clothes-shopping_.

He’d better focus on the here and now if he wanted to make it through the day in one piece.

“Hey Connor, are you-?”

The lieutenant turned around, fully expecting to find the android weighing the thread-counts of different items against each other, or something similarly boring there.  
However, he only saw a few shirts gently rocking on their steel rack in a non-existent breeze.

“Connor?”

“In here, Hank,” came the answer from behind a dark blue curtain, not long after he asked.

The grey-haired gave a muffled huff and, after not much thought at all, let the pile of clothes in his arms drop to the floor, on-top the other items. Now finally freed, he stepped forward to peek inside the curtain.

...only to be met with the sight of his android, stripped down to a pair of dark boxers, trying to fit his entire head through one leg of a pair of jeans.

He was... _surprised_ , to say the least.

“ _What_ are you even-?”

At the sound of Hank’s voice the uncoordinated movement inside of the jeans ceased and soon a mussed, dark brown mop of hair resurfaced from the item of clothing, eyes blown wide with curious wonder.

“I was just examining the resistance to tensile force this article of clothing provides. I imagine that to be a highly valuable quality during our investigations.”

The brunette looked flushed and slightly out of breath to the point Hank had to start wondering whether androids actually did somehow need to breathe.

“Connor?”

“Yes, Hank?”

“Sometimes I wonder if they’ve somehow dropped you on your head in robot kindergarten. Multiple times.”

The android tilted his head slightly, jeans clutched tightly in his hands before responding.

“We androids are manufactured as fully operational individuals and are thus incapable of physical growth. Although we do experience a 90-day pre-deployment calibration period if that‘s what you‘re referring to...?”

Hank had long lost count of the number of sighs that passed through his lips.  
He’d accepted his loss and given up somewhere between Connor trying to save a kitten by vigorously shaking the tree and him getting tangled in the clothesline last week.

THe lieutenant reached up with a hand to cover his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm his no-doubt soaring blood pressure.

This boy was going to be the end of him one day, he was certain of it.

“Does your head hurt? I can run a simple medical diagnostic if that’s alright with you?”

“Connor?”

“Yes, Hank?”

“Just shut up and try on your clothes. The _right_ way this time.”

“Right away, Hank.”

Had anybody told him before that he’d one day feel like a stay-at-home housewife, he would’ve laughed in their face. Now all he wanted was to go home and have one - or _ten_ \- more beers.

“Are you sure you’re alright? We can come back another time if you aren’t feeling well?”

“Oh, n-no. I’m fine. Let’s get you in one of these, why don’t we?”

The grey-haired reached behind him blindly, pulling out the first piece of clothing his fingers closed around.

The LED on Connor’s temple gave two quick flashes of yellow before settling back down to a now familiar, blue pulse.  
He cleared his throat softly before pointing a cautious hand at the bikini the lieutenant was holding in front of him like a shield.

A moment of wordless silence passed between them.

“I-.“

“I don’t think that’s quite his size, sir.”

As if struck by electricity, Hank dropped the clothes hanger and whipped around fast enough to give himself a mild concussion at the very least.

Then he froze, horrified gaze taking in the store logo flashing a cheerfully bright pink at him from the front pocket of the smiling android.

“My name is Daniel. What are the gentlemen looking for if I may ask?”

The lieutenant felt Connor stiffen behind him and reached back absentmindedly to put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, we’re just fine over here. We’ll be done right away. No need for any assistance at all. _Right_ , Connor?”

Hank turned back to look at his partner who appeared slightly more constipated than an android should be. He refused to continue that particular line of thought.

As he watched, a glint of red pierced the blue so quickly Hank wondered whether he had seen it at all, whether he’d just imagined the flash of colour.

Still, he wasn’t taking any chances.

“You know what? Now that I think about it, these will do just _perfectly_.”

He bent down to gather up a slightly more modestly patterned pile of clothes, handing them to the shop clerk in a swift motion.

“Thank you for your patronage! I’ll just need to verify your biometric data on this tablet if you’d please?”

Hank pressed his hand to the cool glass surface and waited, casting a worried look over his shoulder.  
Connor had begun looking into empty space at some point, expression vacant and eyes fixed on something seemingly endlessly far away.

His usual not-quite-a-smile that he’d started wearing more and more often around Hank was gone as if it had never been there in the first place, volatile and ethereal like the last memories of a fading dream.

Something about the android’s expression struck a chord in himself and he felt something oddly determined flare up hotly inside of him.

“Connor? You alright in there, kid?”

The android blinked rapidly, lips moving silently, eyes slowly finding their way to Hank’s face.

“I’m... very sorry about that. It seems an error occurred in my-“

“Will that be all, gentlemen?”

The chipper voice of the shop clerk reappeared so suddenly the lieutenant was half-certain it shaved another few years off of his life.

“Holy _mother_ of- _Yes_ , that will be all. _Thank you_.”

The grey-haired took the proffered bag from the ever-smiling shop assistant and turned back towards Connor. The android  seemed deep in thought, one arm pulled haphazardly through the wrong sleeve.

Acting on a whim he threw the bag at the android who caught it in a motion so practised and elegant, it was as if he’d been expecting Hank to throw the bag.

“Don’t pull that face. Don’t you young’uns like shiny new things?”

Connor’s expression settled back into his familiarly nondescript set of features, processing LED slowing to a steadier rhythm.

“As androids do not produce sweat or organic waste, we do not necessitate a change of clothes. I am perfectly fine with my CyberLife-issued-“

“Yeah, yeah. Get in the car if you don’t wanna walk back home by yourself. And put on some clothes. It’s embarrassing enough to barely escape arrest by a junior officer _once_.”

Connor paused, gaze fixed firmly on the back of his partner. Then he nodded to himself while he finished dressing in his familiar suit. After a few minutes he followed Hank out of the store, earlier thoughts put on hold for the time being.

If he had to guess, Connor’d say that the warm feeling in his chest was somehow tied to some form of gratitude he felt towards the lieutenant.

 

In his consideration he even waited until they were halfway home to tell Hank that he’d just blindly bought the bikini.

 

 _Two_ of them to be exact.

Maybe they’d match?


End file.
